Rift Advent: The Crisis of TimeSpace
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Two heroes that are from other universe appear in the world of DC after a wave of energy, now Vector and Thirteen have to survive and appear in different timelines to see the effects of the different crisis on them and the rest of the universe.
1. Adventurers of Avalon 26

_First of all, let's start with this, the characters of the first chapter are not from DC Comics, they are from my own story Adventurers of Avalon, a book I'm doing to explain certain eras and a lot of information about comics to people while creating some fun characters; Adventurers of Avalon are a team in that book and after the none-existant number 26 they end lost in time and space and then return in the 27 with a new roster, this is a what if and a way to check the different crisis and strange timelines and worlds of DC through the eyes of this two strange heroes._

_Some of you will remember Blue Bettle and Booster Gold due to the friendship between Sonic Vector and Thirteen, I just hope you all will like it, tell me what you think about it, alright?  
_

**Adventurers of Avalon**

**#26**

(Cover: The HQ of Avalon is destroyed; smoke rising from the debris while a depressed looking Thirteen and Sonic Vector watch the signature items of their fallen comrades scattered in the ground.

In the cover is written in a corner: Falling Heart 5 of 5! Is everything over?)

I've become somewhat of an expert with situations like this, the relief that comes after coming out of a battle in one piece, or at least with not too many scratches and bruises, but is better than not leaving the battle at all, although this time the pain is worst.

I don't have the sickness that most superheroes seem to suffer, thinking you are immortal, that strange invulnerability appears in the mind of some once they see what they can do with their bodies and mind, it makes you think nothing wrong will happen once you start on this business and life; usually people with powers don't realize how many times they are about to die, only when they see someone they know and fought back to back can have a sliver of an idea about dying and being mortal once again.

One of the reasons I was never truly ill of that was for the same reason that has been nagging the back of my head all the time since I became a hero, I don't have powers, oh, sure, I can do spells that will leave your jaw in the ground, breathe without air present, complete invulnerability against poisons, fly on a board, and other things, but this are not my powers; except for me learning martial arts nothing I do as a super-hero is really my powers, is all because of the bracelet in my right wrist, sadly not even powers can save you in the world.

The Hound, Brix, Amethyst Mind, Omniman, all of them I knew, and I saw them die, all because the madness of that one man, how much can a person fall?

He was the founder of the team almost a decade ago, just himself and other two, and all three are dead now, and I put the last nail in the coffin; Mirra was right, the team was over the moment Omniman went mad.

He was the biggest cliché alive on the face of the planet, the prototypical patriotic hero, living by the Peace, Justice and the American Way of Life, if you ever heard him rant and try to inspire you it would have make you run away at max speed, I'm not saying he was bad, he was just quite over his head; but that was just me, for many people he was an icon, a figure, a ray of light that appeared at the right time to bring justice and hope into the world, those are not my words, they are from an interview that they did of the team and the new roster.

Don't misunderstand me, he could get into your nerves like nobody else with his whole super hero speech but that was just because of me, I have never been that white pristine hero, maybe I am just a little jaded with life, I'm way too much sarcastic and ironic, I'm lazy, I don't drink or see football, I don't do the whole fourth of July and Thanksgiving Day and try to maintain the appearance of the prototypical American citizen, maybe because I'm not from here.

Never really tried to fit in the crowd, sure, I could live with the rest of the people, I'm jaded not a jerk; the rest of the team and other people knows how I can be, sarcastic but a good guy at the end, not Omniman, not the big golden lump.

Every time I interrupted him in one of his speeches with a sarcastic remark I swear he was glaring daggers at me from behind his eye-mask, although some members of Avalon were grateful; I'm sure he and I started with the wrong foot the whole comrade thing but I don't feel guilty, Omniman was way too naïve when dealing with people, he could inspire us all into doing our best and defeat several crisis but that didn't make him exactly the best when dealing with other more important things like, for example, our whole connection with the government, Chris Covert, at first he didn't seem that strange, rather plane looking, it wasn't until I started to investigate a little bit about certain strange things happening in the team that we found out Chris was in fact an enemy of Avalon, Atom King, that was one of the first blows to Omniman's vision of the world.

But it was when his family was killed by Crimson Whiplash and Siege that the first signs of the crumble of the person behind the name Omniman were clear; he never went home, he never took out the mask, it was like if the man that once got the powers of Omniman was dead and instead only the hero remained.

The last push came from the last expected side, the born of the new hero team Battalion Inc.

Who would have thought something as great as that could push Omniman into madness; for some reason he thought that it was a message against him, telling him he was not needed and that his time was over as a hero, how someone can believe that is beyond my reasoning for now, I'll think about it for some other time, but now I don't think I'm in the mood for more brooding, there is enough pain tonight.

Looking at the stone and metal remains of what once used to be a great modern and old fortress seeps all the energy or relief I could have ever felt; for little time this place was like a second home, even though I never really got along with Omniman or Dynamic Woman I made friends with great people, Brother Lion, Brix, Mirra, The Haunt, Sonic Vector, great people fighting for others and everything is now in ruins.

The sound of the sirens still ringing everywhere this night, the people watching at the debris from behind the yellow line and their looks of confusion, pain or sadness of watching this can not be put into words, I don't think I'll be capable of forgetting any of this anytime soon.

But what I watch closer now is a small black cap in my hands with two holes in the front, they weren't by accident, it was Brix's cap; the cute young girl have grown two small oni-like horns on her head due to her mutation and was always using the cap to making them see like part of the cap, I often told her that they looked cute.

Unlike the multiple rumours about us being an item we have simply fallen into the sibling routine and for a time it was so fun, but then this tragedy came and the life we were beginning to enjoy crashed down, she was the last one to fall, thanks to her I got the time to do the finishing blow.

He is up there, Sonic Vector, floating around looking at the disaster; his face betrays his emotions like every other time, usually the one with a joke or a stupid remark, most of the time without even intending to be the comic relief, now he is there in the sky, heavy with the pain, his sight distant, not watching the building now turned tombstone.

So many dead; Omniman being the first and the one who will clearly affect the most, hero turned villain, what did Hollow said? The public loves to see a hero fall? Well, they're gonna have a blast with this.

But The Haunt and Amethyst Mind are dead too, the three original members died fighting, not against a huge villain or saving the world, but fighting against each other.

Not only that, Brother Lion is in the ER right now, Mecha is with her parents, I don't even know where Dynamic Woman is, and Mirra is helping the police in whatever they are doing right now, always the officer that one.

Three of us, only three members here that are active members, three members that have less than two months as heroes in this group; unlike Battalion Inc. or Heralds of New Age the group always had few active members for some reason.

Now what is going to happen?

Is this the end?

Is the team dead with the founders?

What is going to happen to us? To the world?

Shall we leave the world to Battalion Inc.?

Form our new group?

I don't know anymore; I feel burnout for now.

Maybe is time to finish these dream.

-----

As the young dark haired man walked out of the destruction zone he was soon joined by the flying redheaded man that was his best friend in the apparently disbanded group, both of them showing the sadness and pain of the battle, both had to use their abilities to finish of their mad leader and obviously it was still hanging over their heads.

"Now what?"

"We can only walk I guess, my bracelet doesn't have charge" Thirteen answered still watching the asphalt, Vector simply sighed at his comrade; unlike him he didn't use a mask, his face and hair were too recognizable to hide them, besides he never really liked the idea of having a secret identity, less stress on his side.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Are you even asking me that? I'm the last one to take a decision like that"

"But you are the detective from the team" Vector said pointing out at the most obvious ability of Thirteen, from everyone in the team he was the one who discovered the secret behind plots or the true enemy location, that's what he did all the time.

"But I can't take decisions, I'm not the leader, Dynamic Woman is the second in command, I guess we can only wait until she returns from wherever she is right now" Thirteen said scratching his head slightly while walking.

From all their other partners Mirra would be quite distracted and busy for the whole night but they had communication devices and she will contact them soon, probably with news about Brother Lion, being the intergalactic police officer made her more prepared for situations like this, for now they were in need of rest, their energies were almost over, and the future was as black and uncertain as the night.

-----

People knew, they watched how the HQ crumbled down and only a handful came out, now they saw this heroes walk away with the weight of the city and their own feelings on their shoulders, and watching them walking away left them in awe, they felt their sadness and no sound, no talk, no whispers were heard, only the sirens pierced the night.

An era of heroes was over, it died with the day, the torch has been passed, but no one knew when the day would come or if it will come at all, only the back of those heroes were seen walking away, no fanfares, just respect.

-----

Chicago, next morning.

Unlike some people, Thirteen really hated mornings, he was a complete night owl, he have seen sunrise a handful of times but he felt that he needed to see one; standing in the rail of the apartment's balcony he was present when the sun finally appeared on the horizon and bathed everything with his light, vanquishing darkness and shadows for another day.

The apartment was one of several owned by the Adventurers of Avalon, they were barely used but they were constantly taken care of, they were only used in an emergency and Thirteen really considered this an emergency.

'They are right, the future of the team is on the edge, is dead, all of this is dead, is over; the team will have to disband, there is nothing else to do, Dynamic Girl will have to make the last decision, but for what I know of her she won't even give a damn about tradition or anything like that, heck, she'll probably ask for admittance in Battalion Inc.'

While he was thinking in all the different consequences neither him nor any other person in the world could see a strange wave of energy moving across the world at an enormous speed, rippling through space and time, rearranging everything.

"You are awake too, uh?" Hearing the voice from the apartment upstairs Thirteen raised his head to watch the normal attired redhead young man and simply shrugged.

"What can I say? It surely helps you watch sunrise, it makes you remember that you are alive"

"That sounded so corny" Vector said with a rather funny face making Thirteen laugh for the first time in days.

"Yeah, too damn corny isn't it?" He grinned at the easy going talk; it reminded them of what life used to be before the whole tragedy.

Neither of them saw the wave barrelling through everything on Chicago, only after they felt the sudden change in their surrounding they were on the defensive, or at least they tried, the wave was making them dizzy, Thirteen felt backwards from the railing and hit hard his back.

"Wow, this is so groovy, who is remembering things?!" Vector said in a scream joking about the old memory scene on television where the screen seemed to wave but he was right, the effect was making them dizzy and lose their bearings, was this an attack of their enemies? Where they in danger?

Whatever it was they felt their world shift and change around them and the dizziness went down a few seconds ago.

"Man, I'll never drink again" Thirteen said trying to stand up after being thrown into a tornado in his opinion.

"You don't even drink"

"Precisely" Thirteen answered finally regaining his wits and watching his surroundings; his face clearly showed his confusion with the eyebrow raised, they were clearly not in the apartment complex anymore.

"Somebody turn off the A/C, I'm freezing up here!" It seemed that the classic humour of his friend have come back not a moment too soon, they would probably need some laughs to survive whatever new strange situation they were right now.

"We live in Chicago and you are complaining about the wea…" Thirteen's jaw was open and his eyes the perfect picture of surprise and shock making his close friend slightly worried.

"What happen?"

"I think we are not in Kansas anymore"

"We were never in Kansas, we were in Illinois, what has to do Kansas in all of this?" before his friend began a new rant Thirteen made the flying superhero look at the construction on top of the roof, it was a world and two words were engraved around it, DAILY PLANET.

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore"

_A Shocking revelation: After the last battle against Omniman the problems have barely begun for them; now two worlds are seemingly mixing together or there is something worst coming along?_

_In these last issue of Adventurers of Avalon you saw the repercussions and the thoughts of two of the surviving members after the madness of their leader, sadly things for them are not as easy; instead of letting them fight their new ghosts and decisions they are thrown into a new mystery; a strange wave made them appear in Metropolis and not only that is the problem._

_What is going to happen to Thirteen and Sonic Vector now that they are not only in a different city but a different dimension all together?_

_What will be the future of Adventurers of Avalon? Is now the team dead?_

_This and other mysteries will be seen in the first number of __**Rift Advent**__ on __**JLA #110**_


	2. JLA 110

_Thanks to the people who read this story, and to those who gave me a review, I'm happy_!

_To be frank I thought this story was going to be forgotten by all, thankfully at least I think people will read this and enjoy with me some of the strange things about DC, their timeline, they are constantly changing things, sometimes following the phrase, if it is not broken, don't try to fix it, but sometimes it is needed, now, take this as the beginning of the series._

**JLA **

**#110**

(Cover: Thirteen and Sonic Vector are watching in surprise at the Justice League standing in front of them while they have the JLA symbol in their uniforms.

In the Cover is written at one side: Rift Advent #1 / Something is very wrong here)

To say that the world has changed would be a huge understatement of the situation; not 24 hours ago the team they were part of had crumbled down just like their headquarters when their leader went mad, friends they knew died and in the end the team's future was uncertain.

But they didn't have time to talk and see those questions, for some reason, possibly just another prank of life on them they were now looking at the most incredible and completely impossible thing in their lives.

After being hit by a weird wave of energy they have woke up in a roof somewhere else, and they knew the name of the city, Metropolis, because right there in the roof was a very familiar construction, the symbol of the Daily Planet newspaper.

"We are dreaming, we have to be dreaming, is a dream, right?" Vector said in a fast way looking without blinking at the slowly spinning world.

"First of all, I don't think we are having the same dream and are interacting inside them, second, this is too vivid to be a dream, and third, we are superheroes! We deal with weird things, although this takes the price" Thirteen said looking at the building, this was definitely the strangest thing to ever happen to them so far, where they really in Metropolis?

"Hey, do you think we could see Superman?" Sonic said like a kid, well, considering they were in what could be another dimension at the moment they could act like that very well.

"We are probably lost in another world with no idea how we got here and all you care about is meeting Superman?!... maybe later" Thirteen finally said shrugging his shoulders, he was not exactly the responsible one in the team, and between both of them they usually got into all kind of trouble, why stopping now that they were in another universe? "We better get down of this roof before someone gets here, I don't want to get in the necessity of explaining myself how we got in here" Thirteen said, even though they were in their civilian clothes this was a private building and things could get ugly, sadly their plans to remain inconspicuous failed before they could begin when a rather serene but powerful voice made them stop.

"You know, that's a very good question, want to answer it for me?" both younger heroes turned around to see floating over the roof a vision of blue and red, the cape floating around with the chilly wind of Metropolis and the emblazoned symbol in the chest were a dead give away of the identity of the most powerful being in the world.

"Wow" both could only say, and in fact it did a good job of simplifying things, this was something they were really not quite prepared, even though they were more than used to see super heroes and villains it was another thing to see the man they have grown up reading or seeing, the greatest symbol of the super heroes, but watching it in person, being in front of the original (well, the second one in fact, Thirteen knew quite well some things about parallel universes) was breathtaking.

"Are you both alright? What are you doing here? Is there some problem?" Superman said setting down in the roof making both younger heroes to snap out of it and ask themselves what he was talking about.

"No, not really… sups" Thirteen said remembering some of the old nicknames others have used for the man of steel, just like Guy Gardner, now that was a guy who could get under your skin "just slightly dizzy I guess, you felt anything?" the dark haired boy was clearly bluffing his way, Superman was talking like if he knew them and if that was the case better to act natural for now until he could get some idea of what was going on.

"Now that you mention it, J'onn said that there was a strange psychic wave but that it only lasted a few seconds, probably you felt some of the effects, I'll better see if everyone is alright inside" Superman said before in a blink of an eye and with great help of his powers the reporter Clark Kent was standing in front of them "if you get other news I'll be downstairs, don't be strangers" the reporter said walking out the door and leaving both heroes completely shocked.

"Did we just…"

"Met Superman? Yeah… cool indeed but this gets even stranger by the second"

"Don't you think meeting Superman itself is weird?"

"I'm not talking about that, he knew us, like… we were friends or something like that, he even changed identity in front of us which means we already… knew" Thirteen said going silent as one idea came to his mind, it worked to be the detective in the team of rookies.

"What is it? You have an idea and I don't like it" whenever his friend had one they always got into some trouble or mortal danger, sometimes it didn't pay to be a hero.

"Is not an idea, I'm just thinking about it… think about this, Superman knows us even though we technically have never seen him before… are you familiar with the theory of parallel universes?"

"A little, I think everyone questions that thing from time to time"

"Or we are just loony, probably the latter; anyway, the theory more or less follows like this; besides our own universe there are others which are somewhat interconnected, when something happens or things like that other universes go in another way, like in another universe the Nazis won or there was an end of the world or Chicago Cubs won the World Series" Thirteen tried to explain in the most simplistic matter "in that case why not to think that the universe of Superman for example really exists and we exist in other"

"Do you think that is possible at all?"

"Why not? We are superheroes, I mean, we have powers, I use magic, you fly, why not believe this? In fact, it could have already happened to people in this universe, more or less"

"What do you mean? Please tell me you are not going to give an explanation that will give me a headache please!"

"Sorry, afraid so; anyway, like I said this is not too strange in this universe or with this people, in 1961, at least in our earth I'm sure, there was published a comic titled 'The Flash of two Worlds' where two different Flash met and worked together, that introduced the concept of the multi-verse between these people, so what if we did something like this? What if we changed universes due to that wave?"

"I could have said that by just watching, and you know you are quite the comic nerd right?"

"Don't even start with me Potter maniac" Thirteen quickly shut up his friend "now, what if we not only changed universes but somehow made it into a universe where we already exist? I'm not saying that we will find our other versions of course… I hope so anyway because that will open a whole cornucopia of cosmically destructive effects; if that happens we will know what to do, now, let's go, we have a lot of things to do" Thirteen said quickly taping both of his fists to make his uniform appear; he usually called him the Henshin Pose after watching the old Japanese series Kamen Rider and being a magic object the bracelet it really looked heroic the transformation; his deep blue armour appeared from his right fist in a circle of light that came from the bracelet around his fist and travelled around his arm, along the rest of his body to finally stop on his left fist and making his visor appear.

Vector only shrugged his shoulders before quickly hovering up, he still had to wait until Thirteen find something to enchant and make it fly; a couple of seconds later he found an old steel board, it was bizarre to find something like that but they weren't going to question for the moment; quickly doing a small wave of his hand and the board began to float filled with magic energy.

Without leaving another second to doubts both began their journey into the strangeness that was the universe they were in; for being superheroes who have seen quite a few strange things this by definition stole their breaths; they were in the fictional city (at least from their point of views) that everyone knew, it was definitely rating beyond their weird-o-meter by a lot.

"Do you have any idea of where exactly we are flying to?"

"Well, we have to go to Keystone City, house of the Flash, but beyond that I don't have an idea of what to do"

"Do you even know where that city is?... By your silence I'll have to say no" Vector confirmed watching Thirteen's head go down in slight shame; even though he was quite good deciphering or deducing some very basic things still flew over his head from time to time.

"Well, if the tingling of my bracelet says something I'm pretty sure we will have to do nothing more than to hold on because the wave is coming back!" Thirteen said before flying backwards due to the changing ripple going over everything and tossing them around like leaves on a storm.

"Thanks for the very good deduction detective!" Vector could barely say closing his eyes for a second and at the next the strong wind disappeared being replaced by a very calm feeling and the dull far away sound of machines working somewhat far "are we alive?"

"Well, I suppose it depends of your believes of being alive" looking around he had to be very amazed and his voice betrayed that, but who could blame him? In front of them was one amazing thing, one of the halls of an immense construction in space "we are in the Justice League Satellite"

"A very good observation" a very distinctive voice said behind their backs with Vector finally opening his eyes and watching the Earth slowly rotating under them, or was the satellite? Whatever was the case only Thirteen turned around to see one of the founding members of the team, the Martian Manhunter… in all his green skinned glory.

"Ah… Sir… nice to see ya" Thirteen said in his usual way when dealing with something bizarre, he have been saying that more times than not the last few months due to the strange situations they find themselves all the time for some reason.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, this is in fact the Justice League Satellite; the reason of the sudden summoning is for something very important indeed for the world, the team, and you two as well… here they are"

"Who?" Before the Manhunter could answer the doors of the conference hall opened up and the people began to enter leaving the two even more surprised than before, this was really something extremely weird, not to mention very bizarre and awe aspiring, the original seven members of the greatest force of justice ever made in Earth, the Justice League of America.

"Welcome to the team, Sonic Vector, Thirteen, from this very moment you are also members of the JLA" The man wearing blue and red said with a proud expression on his face.

"Okay, that explains how he knows us… man, this is so cool" Thirteen said with the biggest smile on his life while Vector simply fainted


End file.
